Facebooking
by Jacinabox
Summary: AU. Fluff cause fluff is good.  Damon/elena; Now a full story!
1. I dare you

_Facebooking_

a/n: Well, hello there. Jackie here with my first VD story. (really obsessed with the show ;D) Oh, and if you are not into Damon/Elena, I don't think you should read this. (you were warned.)

_This is AU because it's facebook and Vampire Diaries. Enough said. Enjoy! ;)_

disclaimer: I don't own VD. If I did, the last scene of the Rose episode would've gone a little differently. Properties to CW and all their respective authors. :D

* * *

**Elena Gilbert **Give the first person who likes this a kiss and say that you are married to him/her for a whole week.

Two hours ago comment like

**Damon Salvatore** and **Stefan Salvatore **likes this.

**Damon Salvatore **Looks like I beat you to it, brother.

**Stefan Salvatore **Well, it's not like it'll last.

**Elena Gilbert **Damon? Ugh, do I really have to do this?

**Damon Salvatore **You already posted it.

**Elena Gilbert **I didn't think you would be the first to like it.

**Stefan Salvatore **Elena, you're making Damon feel bad. He practically wrestled me to the ground when you posted this.

**Damon Salvatore **And here I thought good old Stefan wouldn't lie anymore. Oh, and Elena, you're gonna have to do it.

**Elena Gilbert **No.

**Damon Salvatore **Alright then.

**Elena Gilbert **Okay then.

**Stefan Salvatore** Elena, don't step away from your computer.

**Elena Gilbert **Why?

**Stefan Salvatore **Damon's on his way there.

…

**Elena Gilbert **is married to **Damon Salvatore**

An hour ago comment like

**Caroline Forbes **and **Damon Salvatore **likes this.

**Elena Gilbert **Caroline?

**Caroline Forbes **Well, it's about time you chose someone.

**Elena Gilbert **It's just a dare.

**Caroline Forbes **We'll see. ;)

**Damon Salvatore **I told you I could convince you. Now how about the other part of the dare? :)

**Elena Gilbert **Shut up, Damon.

…

**Damon Salvatore **See _Elena Gilbert? _I could convince you to do anything.

3 minutes ago comment like

**Elena Gilbert **_Damon Salvatore, _I'm still dating Stefan, remember?

2 minutes ago comment like

**Damon Salvatore **_Elena Gilbert, _not for long.

A minute ago comment like

...

**Stefan Salvatore **It's as if I'm not even here. I have facebook too, you know.

A few seconds ago comment like

**Damon Salvatore **likes this

**Stefan Salvatore **Really, Damon? :|

* * *

a/n: Well, that's about it. Hihi, hope you enjoyed the fluff. :D


	2. to not like me

_Facebooking_

a/n: hey there, Jackie here again. But you already knew that. Soo, here's a second part of this little "one-shot" that might just turn into a story. OOH! :D  
Oh, and Cy? Nice name. "IDK" Whatever! :P  
(oh yeah, did I not mention that I love long a/n's ?)

Damon/Elena. You were warned._  
Ever heard of the term short and sweet? I like to think that's how I write._

disclaimer: I still don't own VD which is really sad. ;)

* * *

**Chat:**

_Damon Salvatore_ So now that you and Stefan have broken up, will you finally go on a date with me?

_Elena Gilbert_ No.

_Damon Salvatore_ Why not?

_Elena Gilbert_ Because you are a first-rate jackass.

_Damon Salvatore_ Really, Elena? Or maybe you're just afraid to fall for my good-looks and charm.

_Elena Gilbert_ Jackass

_Damon Salvatore_ Tell you what, if I promise to be on my best behavior, then will you go out with me?

_Elena Gilbert_ Can I trust you on that?

_Damon Salvatore_ You have my word

_Elena Gilbert_ Fine, I'll go.

_Damon Salvatore _is offline

_Elena Gilbert _is offline

…

"So, ready to go?"

Elena turned around to see Damon sitting on her bed, a smile on his face.

"How did you get here so fast?"

Damon rolled his eyes. "Uhh, vampire. Remember?"

"Okay, let me rephrase, what are you doing _here_, Damon?"

"We're going on a date."

"Now?" Elena Gilbert looked at the clock, it said it was half-past nine at night.

Damon smiled. "Yes," he said matter-of-factly "now."

…

**Caroline Forbes** Perfect night for a moonlight picnic.  
2 minutes ago comment like

…

"So, why did you do all this?" Elena asked.

"Because I want this to be perfect." Damon said, taking a sip of his drink and laying it on the picnic blanket after.

"Why?" She asked again, curious.

"If something goes wrong, I don't know what I'll do." He sounded serious, and he didn't follow with a laugh, or a smirk or anything. Elena felt a bit tongue-tied.

He looked at her, with an earnest look on his face. He looked almost naïve. It made Elena forget for a fraction of a second that he was Damon, the big bad vampire.

"I already lost you once, I don't want that to happen again."

Then he grinned.

"And, I want to up everything you did with Stefan." He lied down on the ground, feeling satisfied.

Elena sighed. "You said you wouldn't be a jerk tonight." She lied down on the grass with him.

…

**Elena Gilbert** **Damon Salvatore** Return my necklace right now.  
2 minutes ago comment like

**Damon Salvatore Elena Gilbert** Come get it.  
A minute ago comment like

* * *

a/n: So, you like? ;D


	3. after all the things i've done

_Facebooking_

a/n: Hello there again. Jackie here, of course, who else? :D  
Wow, I'm updating a lot. Hihihihi. This must mean the story is almost done!

No more warnings. Damon/Elena.

disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries, or Facebook either. (I wish)

* * *

**Elena Gilbert** You had me at the smile you're faking.  
5 minutes ago comment like

2 people like this

**Damon Salvatore **What is this?

**Elena Gilbert** It's from a song, Damon.

**Damon Salvatore** Hmmm, songs are more relatable now than they used to be.

…

**Chat:**

_Damon Salvatore_ So.

_Elena Gilbert_ So?

_Damon Salvatore_ Nothing. I just thought you would want to know where I kept that necklace of yours.

_Elena Gilbert_ Will you please tell me where it is?

_Damon Salvatore_ I'll tell you. Later.

_Elena Gilbert_ What's later?

_Damon Salvatore_ Dinner.

_Elena Gilbert_ You'll tell me while I watch you drink blood?

_Damon Salvatore_ I was thinking we have dinner and play some pool in the mystic grill, but if that's more your thing..

_Elena Gilbert_ Why there?

_Damon Salvatore_ Well, where do you want to go?

_Elena Gilbert_ So, this is like another date?

_Damon Salvatore_ Yeah, pretty much.

_Damon Salvatore_ is offline.

…

"Special delivery." Damon had his usual smirk on as he walked towards Elena. He was holding her necklace between his fingers. "Is this seat taken?" He said with a coy look. He took a seat in front of her.

"Can I have that back?" Elena asked, a smile spread across her face and she felt oddly warm, cozy almost in Damon's presence.

She scowled however for a brief moment when he shoved the necklace back into his pocket. "Later." He said. "Let's get some food first. I bet you're hungry."

"Why, are you keeping tabs on me?" Elena joked.

Damon tilted his head and smiled sweetly at her. "Maybe."

Elena's eyes widened.

"I'm kidding." He laughed and looked down at the menu. Elena stared at him, waiting for an answer. "It's dinner time." He smirked, rolled his eyes as if it was the most obvious answer in the world (and it was) and looked back at the menu to order.

…

"So, why did you want to have dinner with me?" Elena asked him, taking a stab at her salad.

Damon shrugged. "I wanted to."

"Why?" She persisted.

"I don't know."

Elena closed her eyes, then bit her lip. She opened them and caught his gaze. "Do you like me, Damon?"

"Yes." He said nonchalantly, he smiled then went back to eating.

She groaned. "You're not getting it."

"Yes, I get it." He replied.

"Do you love me, Damon?"

He dropped his knife on the plate. Then, very slowly, looked at her with an unreadable expression on his face. He gazed at her for a long moment. his eyes had the same look as it did the night they went on a picnic. He didn't look like the big bad vampire he always was to her.

He took her necklace out of his pocket. He gave it to her, but she didn't touch it.

"Yes."

And, as if he said nothing, he went back to eating.

"Aren't you gonna finish that?" He said, looking at her unfinished salad.

* * *

a/n: So, what now? :D  
Oh, can anyone guess what that song is? First one gets a shoutout! ;)


	4. I'm still the same monster

_Facebooking_

a/n: Hello. So if you read titles (please read that one above. ;D) you would realize that there is a bit more drama in this chapter. Haha, isn't it obvious?  
I'm sorry if some of you may be disappointed for the lessening of the "facebook interactions." But unless there is an actual story, this fic will never end.  
Oooh, also the song that was Elena's status during the last chapter was by My Favorite Highway. (You're Making It All Come Alive) [sad that no one guessed. D: Hahaha, but seriously. Look them up if you haven't already!)

_Warning, chapter is dramatic. Damon/Elena (still)_

disclaimer: I still don't own nor am I affiliated to CW and the makers of Vampire Diaries whatsoever. Hmph.

* * *

"Elena."

Elena turned around and saw Stefan, leaning against the bathroom door as if he had been waiting for a while and with a worried look on his face. "Stefan." She greeted flatly.

What was she doing? She didn't hate Stefan. She immediately lowered her head. She smiled at him as sweetly as she possibly can. "What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here with Damon?"

_Wow, he certainly didn't waste time on that. A little small talk would have been nice._

"I'm eating dinner with him." She replied flatly, again.

"Why?"

That struck a nerve. "Why do you want to know? We broke up, remember?" She started to make her way back to the table when Stefan reached for her arm, willing her to stay.

"I don't want you to get hurt. Damon's doesn't have much humanity, he can't feel. He doesn't want to feel. I don't want you to fall for him, then just have your heart broken when he decides that he's done with you."

Elena didn't move, didn't face Stefan but replied: "I don't think it's very nice of you to speak of your brother that way, Stefan." She pulled her arm away, and walked back to the table. When she got there, she saw Damon smiling. It wasn't the smile that evoked new feelings of warmth in her though, it was a sad smile.

_He heard. _

But when she got to her chair, the smile disappeared (replaced by a new smile, the smile that made her stomach flutter) and he talked to her like he knew nothing.

…

**Elena Gilbert** is in a relationship with **Damon Salvatore.**  
10 minutes ago comment like

Stefan looked at the post for a long time, then ever so slightly, closed the laptop so he wouldn't see. He let out a long, long sigh.

…

"Elena?"

Elena stopped writing on her computer and saw Damon standing in the middle of her room. She stood up and walked over to him. When she was near enough, he kissed her hard. He kissed her the way he did before, anger, passion and guilt all rolled into one. The only difference this time is that she didn't stop him. _because he wasn't proving anything._

But, much to Elena's regret, as soon as the kiss started, it was over.

_"I love you, Elena."_ He whispered, barely loud enough for her to hear. She closed her eyes and smiled.

When she opened them, he was gone.

…

a/n: Oh no! What's gonna happen now? Well, you're going to have to wait until the next chapters.  
By the way, Cy? Yes, stupidity is contagious. Hiihihihii. :D


	5. Happiness is not one sided, dear

_Facebooking_

a/n: Helloooooo. :) Anyone miss me?  
Oh, just in case you guys were wondering, this is the second-to-the-last chapter. Like the last chapter, there will be drama and I promise, I will try to put more "facebook" in the next chapter. Well, enjoy. :D

_So much drama, so little words._

disclaimer: I don't own the following: VD, the channel CW, Facebook, etc, etc. I do own this storyline however and that counts. For something.

* * *

"Damon, where are you? I need to talk to you."

Stefan looked around Damon's room. _Where is he?_

…

(no subject)

Between Damon Salvatore and Elena Gilbert

Damon, where are you? And don't say you're in the boarding house cause I checked.

…

"Hey, Stefan."

Stefan stood by the door, eyes wide at the sight of Elena at his doorstep. He was smiling, but it turned into a frown pretty quickly.

"Where's Damon?"

"He's not here."

"Well, where is he?"

"I don't know."

Elena looked confused. "But he was just here last night." She said, as if it made a difference.

"Well, he left."

…

_(a few days later)_

"Hello, Elena."

Elena blinked at the person -well, maybe not a _person _person- standing in front of her.

"Damon. What are you doing here?"

"I'm back."

"I know, it's a bit obvious. But what are you doing here?"

…

"Damon, what are you doing?"

Damon took a swig of his scotch. He let his eyes roll at his brother. "What are you talking about, Stefan?"

"Don't you think you're being awfully selfish? "In what way?"

"Why can't you let her go?" Stefan said, almost yelling.

Damon stared at his little brother for a minute. He finished the scotch in his glass, then poured himself another. He twirled the glass in his hands and said, "Why can't you?"He dropped his glass, and turned to leave. "I want her to be happy." He heard Stefan say.

"I want that too." Damon answered. Then, glancing at Stefan, he added, "But, I want to be happy too."

…

"So," Elena said again "What are you doing here, Damon?"

"I-" He paused for a few seconds. _I want to be happy too. _He smiled. "I came to say I'm sorry. So, I'm sorry for leaving."

Elena smiled at him.


	6. In my heart

_Facebooking_

a/n: So, not really the most epic end to this tale. (and took a month too, I'm sorry about that. I've been busy with school) But I have a soft spot for anticlimactic endings. :)

_Acknowledgements;_  
Thank you to everyone who read this story and took the time to comment. I never really expected to get good reviews on my story. Not that much anyway. Although I don't reply to your comments, I appreciate every single one of them. Thank you! (Virtual hug!)  
I'm sorry if some of you are disappointed with the end, but I personally think that this is a good end to it. **A fluffy ending to a fluffy story. :)  
**As for the song lyrics at the very end, it seemed like the perfect lines for Damon.

Now to click complete. :D

_Anticlimactic. You were warned. ;)_

disclaimer: I don't own VD, CW and any other acronyms that are affiliated with this show.

* * *

_We were meant to be this way. Like two flames that join and merge into one._

"I'm really sorry, Elena. I truly am."

Elena looked at Damon. "Why did you leave in the first place?"

He didn't say anything for a while. He paced around the room, Elena followed him with her eyes. Then he stopped, looked at her and said "I wanted to make sure I wouldn't do anything to screw us up. As cowardly as it sounds, that was the reason I left. It was hard, knowing that I may have caused you pain, or that Stefan might have taken the chance to get with you again or maybe even that you didn't care I was gone- that was really hard." He practically choked up at that. "I tried my best to stay away-"

"But, you're back."

"Yes, I'm back. Are you happy about that?" He asked.

Elena looked at him. And somehow it was like the first time she's seen him. In a way, it was. It was the first time she noticed how his hair looks so light when it the sun hits it, how his eyes turned a darker blue when he's sad. She can see the frown on his face and wanted so badly to wipe it off.

Was she happy?

"Yeah, I am."

…

_A few nights later-_

"Where are you taking me?"

Stefan stayed quiet. He looked forward, maneuvering the wheel of the car with ease despite the bumpy road they were on.

"Can you at least tell me why you made me wear this?" She pointed to the dress he pulled out of her closet. It surprised her to see it there. She's never seen that dress before.

Stefan still didn't respond.

"Is this kidnapping?"

He looked at her with a strange smile. "Sorta."

…

_Is she here yet-_

_Why isn't she here yet?_

_Ugh, I knew I should have picked her up myself._

_Why am I so paranoid?_

_I hate myself-_

…

"What is going on?" Elena fidgeted, trying to get her blindfold off. It was such a childish thing to do, but she couldn't really think of anything else.

"Just wait. It's a surprise."

Elena managed to get her blindfold away from her eyes, she looked at her surroundings. It was so familiar to her, but she was pretty sure she's never been there. _What is going on?_

Stefan came to a stop. She quickly put the blindfold back on.

"Finally." A voice said, annoyed but relieved. It was Damon. What was Damon doing there?

She could almost see Stefan rolling his eyes. "Well, she's here. I'm gonna head home. You take care of her, okay?"

"You can take off the blindfold, Elena." Damon said.

So she did, and she gasped at where she was. It was where they had their first "date." Except instead of a picnic blanket, a few sandwiches and wine, there was a table set up with an elaborate dinner on it. Stefan sighed and left.

"I told you I wanted to up whatever you did with Stefan." Damon said when his brother left. "And judging by that sigh, I'm guessing I did." He grinned and took her hand. "Shall we?"

"Do I really have a choice?" She asked him.

He smirked. "Not really."

_You are the only thing  
that's keeping my heart still beating  
_

_I just can't let you go,  
even if you wanted to-  
you know, that you'll always have my heart  
and I'm not letting you go._


End file.
